Courier 6: Stuck in the Underdark
by TheJackinati275
Summary: Courier 6, also known as the famed 'Ruler of the Independent Vegas is forced into aiding a man known only as the 'Hero of the Undrentide', how will the Underdark fare with a new arrival, one who shoots first and ask's questions later, one armed with advanced technology which rivals what Toril has to offer. undergoing rewrite as of 08/02/2015.
1. Prologue

Courier 6: Stuck in the Underdark

Courier 6, also known as the famed 'Ruler of the Independent Vegas is forced into aiding a man known only as the 'Hero of the Undrentide', how will the Underdark fare with a new arrival, one whom shoots first and ask's questions later, one armed with advanced technology which rivals most of what Toril has to offer, and how will Valen and Nathyrra and the Seer feel about this new arrival...

Disclaimer: Neverwinter Nights HOTU owned by Bioware, Atari and Forgotten Realms Studio. Fallout NV owned by Bethesda and Obsidian Entertainment

Authors Note: Expect the unexpected, expect that some people are inexplicably going to have lead tearing their bodies apart and that explosions are going to rain down upon the enemies of the Underdark... and expect one pissed off Neutral Evil Courier 6.

I don't have much knowledge of Dungeons and Dragon's or the forgotten realm outside of Neverwinter Nights... sorry, so if something is wrong, do inform me and i will see if i can fix something up.

Also, being the fan of New Vegas mods that i am, expect to see stuff from Fallout Mods in this, especially from Weapons mod Expanded (WMX), the Modern Weapons variant of Weapons Mod Expanded, Black Wolf Backpack's, New Vegas Bounties part I and II, The Killer, Realistic Damages Mod (okay i didn't really have to mention that one, however i will try to make the gun damage as realistic as i can), Imperial New Vegas, the Spur's and Recon Duster armour by Gopher, because who can have Courier 6 without Spurs going Jingle Jingle Jangle, JIP's Realistic weapons overheating and burst firing and what not, Millenium's weapons (how could you not add his beautiful stuff in) and several others that i have completely forgotten about.

Random Interesting Fact: Bioware and Obsidian began when Black Isle Studios was split apart after making Fallout 2... it is quite ironic that i am now writing a Crossover with both of their games.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Pissed off Courier<p>

April the 5th 2284 C.E

Sera cringed in agony as her Pipboy 3000a shouted out its electronic beeps. Sera reached for the central button on her pipboy that would turn off the alarm, when Sera depressed the button she was extremely pleased and she could now get some extra sleep.

Sera began to close her eyes but before she could drift off she heard a creak emerge from her door as well as the voice of Yes Man. Yes Man was an interesting securitron robot who agreed with everything that Sera said, but in reality he was the true ruler of New Vegas since he was the one who 'filed the numbers' and whatever else a true ruler would do whilst Sera's existance was merely there to act as the enforcer and as the face of New Vegas. This did not mean that Sera was a puppet ruler by any means since she had control over Yes Man's actions and whatever she said went, however Sera was also open to wise suggestions by Yes Man.

"You did a super job wrapping things up yesterday with the Fiends, unfortunately my energy sensors have 'sensed' something from the nor..." Yes Man could not finish his sentence as he was quietened mid-sentence by Sera.

"You want me to investigate don't you?"

"Hahaha! you had me all figured out, i sent several Mk 2 securitrons ahead of you... would you like me to send out your brainless zombies as well" Yes Man detested the Lobotomite soldiers under Sera's command.

"No, i can handle this problem myself... can you point out the direction on my Pipboy?"

"Already done"

"Great, now scram..."

Sera groaned as she lifted herself off her mattress, she really hated early mornings. Sera quickly scrambled to the bathroom for a quick shower... thanks to Yes Man's efforts after the battle of Hoover dam back in '81, it left time for the Securitron army to fix things and now New Vegas was home to a well-maintained waterworks and functional plumbing, which meant that people could enjoy showers and baths with no hazardous radioactive fallout present in the water.

When Sera was finished with her shower, she toweled off her hair before observing herself in her mirror. Sera had no confidence in herself, for all that she saw was her monstrous face that was heavily scarred from her gunshot to the right bridge of her face as well as the sickening scar from her lobotomy... it sickened her and Sera hated what she saw... it was to Sera the justification for every dreadful action she had ever done. Sera knew deep down that it was petty but Sera no longer cared anymore, because who would ever care about her?... In this fucked up world of anarchy and chaos Sera had to stick up for herself because who the fuck would care about some bitch with a bullet in the brain.

Sera dragged herself from her depressing inner monologue before beginning the start of her daily ritual... dressing herself in her armour.

It always started off with the modified undersuit of a T-45d... modified in the fact that the urinary filtration systems were removed since she was not using the suit with Power Armour.

When Sera was snugly fit with the undersuit, Sera began to place her Saturnite reinforced ceramic plate over her firm chest before doing up the straps to the sides. Sera then did several practice maneuvers to ensure that the plate was not chafing or blocking several of her actions.

When Sera was fully confident of her armour, she then reached out for her black leather duster coat and donned it over her undersuit and ceramic plate.

Now all that remained was the final process, to secure her heavily modified blackened ranger's recon helmet that was equipped with multi-colour nightvision modes as well as in thermal mode. But praised above all for Sera was that it not only hid her scarred face but it also terrorized people as well.

Sera then began to strap on her backpack that was already laden with numerous objects including weapon bits and magazines filled with various types of ammunition of assorted calibers.

With her armour done and backpack secured, Sera began to stock up her Pipboy with numerous weapons and ammunition types as well as several varieties of armour and miscellaneous objects... Sera had no idea how the Pipboy 3000a stored objects but it was certainly handy.

Job done, Sera headed down the elevator and out into the streets of New Vegas.

Sera was readily greeted by the populace whom harbored a vast majority of those who liked and agreed with the Courier's decision's and the thin minority of people who abhorred everything that Sera had done.

Sera understood why people would not like her rule, she committed dreadful acts of extreme violence and brutality, yet at the same time it was those types of actions that were necessary to keeping the peace and securing the region from anarchy. Sera was glad of doing the acts that were necessary to keeping order even if they were done to the extreme such as eliminating the vagrants and homeless people that rejected the work done to improve the city. This also caused work rates to vastly increase but within a month people began to understand Sera's style of rule... you either worked in New Vegas where you could reap the benefits of living in a safe environment that had fresh water and clean streets, or you would end up dead somewhere, Sera kept Freeside and the Strip clean and relatively clear of rubble, and Sera knew how to keep it that way.

Flying high on an adjacent street was the flag of the 'Freed New Vegas', and below it was a pamphleteer handing out pamphlets of all that the Courier six had done.

That was another thing that Sera was proud of, within months of the battle of Hoover dam Sera had the securitron's fix up a nearby printer which was used to distribute among other things news and even 'brochures'... the brochures being largely distributed to those fanatical people who believed that Sera was some sort of god. It was complete bullshit but Sera went with whatever rocked their boat. The News on the other hand were written up by Yes Man on a daily basis and were heavily censored to ensure that the risk of dissent was as slim as possible and that the people were as far away from the events that really happened as possible.

"Read about the courier and her dealing with the vile mutants... Read about our saviour and her dealing with the vile mutant's"

The voice of the pamphleteer broke Sera from her thoughts. One of the only thing's that Sera had ever regretted was the incident that occurred in Jacobstown. Sera was not racist or at least she did not consider herself racist, but Sera blackmailed the mutants to unite the people under her banner. Keene was a threat to all of humanity but Marcus could not see it, so Sera made up her mind. Sera killed Keene and his lunatic psychotic followers, but in return Marcus pointed a gun to her face... it was then that Sera was done with the whole affair. Sera retreated back to the Strip as fast as she could and rallied up the securitron's. They returned to find that Jacobstown had been abandoned but Sera made up a cover story to explain why the site was abandoned... Sera said that she had executed the mutants for a plot against the people of Westside and North Vegas Square, the threat of foreign invasion united the people under Sera's banner.

Sera passed through the streets of the Strip and passed through the entrance of Freeside.

Freeside was much improved after the battle of Hoover dam. Sera ordered for her securitron's to secure order and had them labour away clearing out the rubble and the trash that suffused the streets, however when the homeless and the vagrants rose up in protest, Sera had them executed, she was not going to have such human waste trampling over her attempts at reviving humanity back to what things would have been like in the days of old, so they had to go.

Sera saw as citizens haggled back and forth over amenities, as citizens handed out sums of bottle caps in exchange for objects... the standards of living were rapidly improving within New Vegas and securitron enforced trade routes ensured that greater and greater numbers of caravans returned each month, each one laden with goods and materials from far away places, this ensured for an explosion of trade that flourished throughout.

Sera walked through the gateway that lead to the outer limits of Freeside and the beginning point of the Mojave wasteland.

Sera shrugged her shoulders before she brought out her 5mm Assault carbine. Nobody ever stepped out into the Mojave wasteland without a weapon ready at all times. With her chosen weapon slung over her back and easily retrievable through the loosely hung cloth bandoleer, Sera began to hold out her left wrist before fiddling around with her Pipboy to observe her map and where she needed to go.

General outline plotted within her head, Sera began to walk in the stated direction. Every few minutes Sera would slow down and stop to get her bearings as well as skirt out the horizons looking for the presence of any lifeforms, be they human or otherwise. After roughly two hours Sera had reached where the Pipboy had told her to go, and in the scant distance she saw the gutted remains of three Mk 2 securitron's. At that Sera unslung her Assault Carbine inline with her shoulder as she skirted back and forth through the terrain looking for anything that would offer cover. There were three boulders roughly twenty meters to the east so Sera rushed forth before she dived down trying as hard as possible not to spread the sand into the air and give away her position.

It was at that moment that Sera immediately felt as though she were made of lead and she could not move a single finger or toe as though she had been paralyzed and then as if out of a story book a figure emerged from the clouds and a beam of light emerged.

This was not Sera's first foray into mystical creepy events, Sera had been teleported and had her brain removed... hell she even had a discussion with her own brain, so as they say... this was but another manic monday for Sera.

"So you are the one whom i require in my time of need?"

Sera was wondering just what the fuck was going on...

"I see... you are the one... the guardian to save him... I am the Goddess Eilistraee"

Sera tried as hard as she could to open her mouth but she was unable to. If there was one thing that pissed Sera off, it was Vagueness and this woman was bathing in it.

"This journey shall test you and twist you... but you will find yourself. Seek out the Hero of Undrentide in the city of Waterdeep in the The Yawning Portal Inn, guard the Hero and i shall return you home..."

Sera then felt flushed with heat as a bright light flashed throughout.

Sera fell ass-first on some shanty corner side of a city where the ocean glimmered with the reflection of the Moon... and Sera would have to admit... the view was quite exotic and amazing.

It was nighttime apparently and that was a marked difference from the daytime that she had just been in back in the Mojave wasteland.

Normally, Sera would be quite calm in most situations... even if Sera was not exactly what someone would ever call or associate with as being a nice person, but that day was not today. Sera was not happy and her temper began to flare up... especially after being teleported to some other dimension or whatever without her fucking consent!.

Sera has already experienced teleportation before, but this was nothing like what had happened in the Big Mountain because in that situation she was still on earth. Here was different in so many factors and Sera felt out of place. This could not have been earth because nothing ever came in green that stretched for more than a kilometer in an area. Sera found herself looking at what appeared to be a medieval or dark age town, not that Sera knew much on the subject seeing as most relevant pages and insight into past historical events were burned away in the great atomic fires of 2077.

Sera rose up from the dirty cobblestone path and scraped off some errant dirt from her black duster coat. When Sera was assured that her armour was fine, she quickly held out her left wrist before examining her Powerboy 3000a to ensure that it remained in pristine condition... it was.

That done Sera quickly pried off her ranger's helmet and took in a deep breath. The air was pure and clean and a cool breeze waved through her hair, which helped Sera to quickly cool off her tempestuous temper. Sera took in another deep breathe before returning to the task at hand.

Sera began to dust off the inside and outside of her helmets visor screen before checking if the various technical gear inside of the helmet still worked, so Sera quickly replaced the helmet over her head before giving a slight twist on the dial held on the left side of her helmet.

Sera's screen was quickly flooded with the dull greens that Sera instantly knew as Green frequency Night-vision. knowing that that worked, Sera turned the dial yet again before having her view flooded with dullish blues, which Sera knew as Blue frequency Night-vision.

Sera then turned the dial a third time to have her view flooded with a dullish red light, which Sera knew as Red frequency Night-vision.

Sera had only one turn left on the dial, so Sera turned the dial one more time to have her view flooded with hues of purple's, blue's, yellows and reds... Thermal frequency Vision.

Sera then flicked the dial and watched as her view began to return back to normal. Assured that all of her helmet's technical gear was fully functioning, Sera decided to do a quick mental checklist on her physical self.

Sera moved her arms and legs as well as twinkle her toes. Sera had full mobility of every finger and toe and nothing was damaged or even bruised aside from her butt cheeks after landing on them after the teleportation.

She deduced from these simple actions that she had not sustained any physical damage at all, so she then decided to examine her assault carbine.

Sera unslung the weapon until it was inline with her shoulder. Sera brushed off stray bits of sand and dirt on the frame of the weapon before pulling back the bolt which released an unspent cartridge skittering down to the ground. The carbine seemed to be functioning normally.

Sera then tapped against her kneecap where she felt that her combat knife was securely strapped.

Sera heard something from the not to far in the distance so Sera turned around to investigate with her assault carbine's butt held firm against her shoulder and the iron sights just in front of Sera's helmet.

Sera walked through the alleyway that she had fell in and when she reached the point where the alleyway had met a large street. Sera leaned to the side of the alleyway before craning her neck to veer through the street. Sera found herself facing about fifty or more meters of street and housing. Being that it was the crack of night and the only form of street lighting consisted of small torches or candles that only covered small patches of the streets here and there, Sera quickly switched to her green frequency night vision to get a better view. With it Sera saw what looked like a family being assaulted by a group of short, fully cloaked assailants about twenty meters away. Neither the family nor the cloaked figures either heard or saw Sera, so she grinned with a grimace.

Sera unslung her backpack from her back before she searched through for her weapon kits. After a brief search Sera found what she was looking for.

Sera grasped her assault carbine held it up vertically with the threaded, chromed barrel held upright so that Sera could apply her silencer. Sera then quickly observed her silencer to make sure that the right side of the silencer was facing downwards before putting the silencer inside the tiny slot in the barrel of the gun and applied four quick twists to the silencer until the silencer was secured tightly to the barrel and that it fit the barrel snugly, Sera would not have a loose silencer.

Sera Lined up her shot through the iron sights, it was not exactly a clear sight and it was a bit difficult to observe through the iron sights through the visor of her helmet, but with plenty of practice and with actual experience Sera had built up a sound knowledge on how best to aim despite wearing a helmet that could be quite impairing when viewing through scopes and other such visual sights and aids. To Sera, the protection that the helmet offered was worth the price, there were not many helmets that could stand up to the lower tier of rifle rounds. Pistol rounds definitely but not to rifle rounds, so the trade-off was worth it especially if it stopped a 5.56 round from embedding itself into her skull and out the other end.

Sera strafed several meters to the side so that the trajectory of her shots would not continue down the street but would instead impact on solid brick walls instead. Her assault rifle would be firing surplus spitzer shaped FMJ rounds which would have no problem with going right through flesh and muscle and continue onward's. Sera favoured FMJ rounds in her line of work in that they would continue to go through whatever the round impacted especially through light and medium body armour until it reached a hard or solid enough object that the bullet would smash up against and impart the full kinetic impact of the said round.

Sera acquired her target and slowly honed in onto the target's head.

The 5x42mm FMJ bullet was propelled out of the barrel at faster than the speed of sound at roughly 1200 meters per second. The bullet struck the man's left upper skullcap and veered slightly to the right before coming out the mans cheekbone. The brain matter inside his head burst out of the exit hole as the man tumbled to the ground in an instant. The 'clack' or rather the sound of the bullet as it went supersonic was the only thing that alerted the violent men but even that would not save them.

Sera simply sighted down her next target and fired two rounds.

Both rounds impacted and delivered beyond fatal damage. One round struck right through the lower right portion of the man's neck whilst the second bullet struck through the man's jawbone a mere four inches away from the first bullet. There was no doubt that the man was dead.

The last target would know what hell was like. Sera purposefully aimed for shots that would have a minimal chance of killing her opponent specifically so she could 'question' them. Sera fired one round into the victim's extremities.

The first round went careening out and struck the man's lower right leg bone which caused the spitzer shaped round to veer violently and spin out which caused the victim an innumerable amount of pain.

Sera walked several paces forward as her victim screamed in pain. A moment later Sera fired another round.

This time an underpowered bullet went careening forth with half the velocity. When this round struck against the left thy bone the bullet violently expanded instead of penetrating through thanks to the lowered velocity... this had the effect of causing yet more immense pain on the part of the victim.

Sera walked forward with measured steps, firm and strong. The sound of the footsteps further terrified the parents, but Sera continued onward. When Sera stood 2 metres away from her victim she spoke up.

"Yawning Portal, have you heard of it?"

Sera received her reply a second later. "Vaaa...ccckkkk... Valsharess take you"

Sera replied with a monotone retort that sounded harsh with her helmet's voice regulator. "Wrong answer bitch, now you're going to know what a 21-gun solute looks like"

Sera grinned as she unleashed the full clip into her victim.

Bullet upon bullet poured their way through the man's chest and midsection and soon enough guts and gore were being sprayed on the ground in a horrific display of brutality. As the man's body tumbled down in death so too did the rounds strike new bits of his body, such that by the end of Sera's magazine three rounds had torn their way through the victims head and face and covered the pavement in brain matter and gore aplenty.

Sera unloaded her empty magazine and placed it inside an empty side pocket of her backpack. A second later Sera pulled out a fresh magazine and lodged it in, at that the bolt retracted and the weapon was ready to fire.

Sera watched as the blood slowly pooled out of the body in large trickles until a puddle roughly ten centimeters in diameter formed. Pleased with her display Sera turned her head to observe the family before she asked them a question.

"Yawning Portal... where is it?"

The figures instantly froze up for a moment, until the Father of the family spoke up, whilst he also pointed out his hand in a general direction.

"That way... you cannot miss it"

Sera didn't even give a glance to the Family and just walked off in the direction of the Yawning Portal until she heard a small shout from the man.

"Stop please..."

Sera turned her shoulder and her head to look back at the man, who was quickly approaching.

Sera quickly readied her body to defend itself should the man act violently. The man retrieved a small sack from a small pocket and held it out with his right hand, waiting for Sera to retrieve it from his hand.

Sera reached for the bag with her left hand, grabbed it and hefted it, it was a bit weighty and it clanked, signs that their were multiple objects inside... and Sera guessed that it had to be some form of compensation or valuable item.

"Thank you for saving us"

Sera ignored the man and turned back to walking in the direction of the Yawning Pool, Sera originally had no intention of saving the family from their fate, but at least she was compensated in some way.

Sera dropped the sack whilst she unscrewed the Silencer and returned it back into one of her Blackwolf backpack's side pockets, with the silencer now gone Sera slung her assault carbine back to her back.

Sera retrieved the dropped bag and began to open it with her index finger from her right hand, she opened up the sack to observe what was inside. Inside where small golden coins not too dissimilar to Legion Denarius and Aurium, so Sera quickly retied the sack of gold and placed it inside one of her sidepockets.

Sera continued to walk on through streets, her armour and her glowing eyes gathered stares from various people, she passed whores trying to ply their trade now that the night had set in, and to Sera's shock... a people of many different shapes and sizes were abound in small numbers, most of them were of thuggish or roguish in looks, some where big people with large muscles with pig like noses and not too disimilar in appearance to Supermutants. Others were like Dwarves from Grognak the Barbarian. There were even smaller human-like humanoids with sharp ears, elves if she had read Grognak the Barbarian correctly, but she doubted that they would actually be called elves.

Sera quickly rushed off, trying to avoid any places with which their was ambient lighting or crowds of people.

Through narrow alleyways and vacant street's eventually Sera reached that one destination that she sought out, The Yawning Pool, shown from a sign... not that she could read the writing but she did see an image depicting what looked like some sort of pool or well on the side, and she deduced from the painting that the building must have been the Yawning Pool.

Sera noticed that she was being stared at, this particular person was looking at her up and down inquisitively. Sera saw that the man had bulging muscles, but Sera could not decipher much details due to the fact of her Night vision goggles.

"So who are you stranger?... i don't know who you are"

Sera looked at the man, held her right hand over Maria's holster and spoke to the man, her mask's filter giving her voice a more harsh and menacing quality, as well as removing any of her feminine qualities in her voice.

"Tell me your name first... stranger"

The man seemed to take her question into consideration for a second before he spoke back his reply.

"My name is Durnan. I am the sole owner of the Yawning Portal, i take in adventurers like yourself. I take it you received one of my notes?"

Sera swayed her head side to side before replying back.

"No...Durnan i did not... i am known either as The Courier or just Courier 6, have you seen a certain Hero... someone called the Hero of the Undrentide"

Durnan did not exactly like the 'Couriers' mistrusting personality so he decided to issue a question with which he could possibly gauge his personality.

"So Courier 6, you must have traveled a very long way, i have not seen gear like yours before, and i have traveled many places... perhaps you could give me a quick tale about your home?"

Sera began to lie right out of her ass.

"What do you want to know about, the tall cities that are gleaming with gold spires, food that comes from places called shops... oh it is amazing... far more amazing then spending time chatting with you

"Really, i would have heard of such a place..."

Sera just quickly interrupted Durnan's speech by saying something that might work to explain the differences between herself and Durnan.

"Different portal... dimension... whatever you call it, that is why you have not heard of it"

Durnan had heard what the fairly frightening figure had said, and he opened his eye's with intrigue over what he had heard.

"Well i am sorry to say that you are quite late... a day late in fact, i lowered the hero down the well just last night, and i received two heroes coming back up saying that they were saved by him... as well as Grovel"

Sera didn't really give a shit, she was not under any compulsion to follow Eliasatraee or Eliastree or whatever. However Sera did want to return home, so she asked a simple question hoping that Durnan wouldn't run his mouth about heroes or quests or what not.

"Well i need to see him... urgently!"

Durnan simply opened the door to the Yawning Pool and motioned for the figure to enter inside.

"Well then would you like to come inside, the descent down the well is only 1 Gold"

Sera decided that she might as well enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewritten 1302/2015**

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Goose Chase

Courier 6: Stuck in the Underdark

Courier 6, also known as the famed 'Ruler of the Independent Vegas is forced into aiding a man known only as the 'Hero of the Undrentide', how will the Underdark fare with a new arrival, one whom shoots first and ask's questions later, one armed with advanced technology which rivals most of what Toril has to offer, and how will Valen and Nathyrra and the Seer feel about this new arrival...

Disclaimer: Neverwinter Nights HOTU owned by Bioware, Atari and Forgotten Realms Studio. Fallout NV owned by Bethesda and Obsidian Entertainment

Authors Note: I will need a review or two soon or else i will think that this story has garnered no attention and i will set it to on Hiatus until further notice... So please give a review... This particular story is counting upon it... Normally i don't like to do this, but i cannot just maintain 8-9 stories and just expect myself to write for all of them, especially when one or two of them do not seem to be gathering much views... and though whilst i know that this particular fandom is quite small anyway, a review will actually let me know that someone is reading this story in the first place... Thank you for reading.

Also, this story will mostly be told from the point of view of Courier 6... or Sera, so there will not be much shown from The Hero of Undrentide's Point of view, why?... because most people have already written stories from the point of view of the main character, but i want to do one from the point of view of the main characters companion to liven things up, and to stop this story from being the same mish mash that other people write.

And, this Chapter will mostly be action packed, and will be a shorter than my last chapter, which was roughly 4000+ words long.

* * *

><p>Prologue to Chapter 1: The Hero of Undrentide<p>

Morak Gnaimak the half-orc half-human stood tall at roughly 5'11, with his bulging muscles and Enserric his Greatsword strapped to his back on an easily retrievable quick-draw holster so that Morak could quickly draw his greatsword with ease and quickness.

Morak was an accomplished swordsman and was known throughout the lands as 'The Hero of Undrentide'. Though being the humble man that Morak was he was quick to dispell such notions, after all he was doing what he felt to be right and just. Although the women it scored him in bar's and taverns and inn's could hardly be refused and that was a rather happy perk about the whole 'Hero of Undrentide' business.

Morak Gnaimak heard as something approached him from behind, so he quickly unsheathed his greatsword and assumed a nebenhut guard, before he preemptively struck with an unterhau strike from his nebenhut stance, but he stopped his blade from moving at just the right time to stop short from the cheek of the unknown assailant... it was an unarmed Drow lady, and she was quite beautiful if Morak would say so himself, the whole time Deekin stood in amazement at Morak's skill as a swordsman.

"Hold your weapon"

Morak did not lower his blade from her cheek, but he did issue a statement.

"Who are you?... What do you want?"

"I am Nathyrra, you are the one they call Morak Gnaimak aren't you?"

Morak lowered his sword from her cheek and back into a nebenhut stance whilst he spoke back casually.

"I do not see how it is any of your business. yes, i am he that you seek... why do you seek me?"

Nathyrra seemed to have calmed down slightly with the lowering of the sword against her cheek, but she decided to give a brief overview of what he was needed for, and left out anything important or anything relating to the seer.

"Like you Morak, we want to free Halaster so that the Valsharess's forces can stop attacking Waterdeep"

Morak gave her a glint before he replied back.

"Very well, i will assist you in that endeavour against this Val'sharess, she may prove to be my chief enemy"

When Morak finished his sentence, The strange Drow lady known as Nathyrra began to disappear back into the darkness, but he swore that her lips were curled up in a slight smile before she disappeared.

"Great!" replied Morak, not knowing where ever she might be, and he wondered if he shouldn't have put his blade down.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Goose Chase<p>

Looking for the 'Hero of the Undrentide' was turning into a wild fucking goose chase, not that Sera had a problem with that, or that she had no idea what a goose was...

_-I can see that lone star from a thousand miles away-_

The problem was that Sera was getting sick and tired of shooting the sharp-eared fuckers left right and centre... although it was funny watching the little bastard's trying to approach her with their drawn swords, but like hell that would ever happen, she was armed with a fully automatic Uzi chambered in 9x19mm, the bastards weren't going anywhere.

_-Calling me back home, though i've ventured far astray-_

Sera hipfired several rounds into the first two attacker's and watched as they tumbled to the ground like a sack of bricks.

_-When I see that beacon shining for me all alone-_

The sound' of brass hitting the ground always filled Sera with a sense of calm, it was zen-like, in a messed up way, watching as her muzzle flashed, as people were struck by bullet's and fell to the ground... the wind-charm like sound of the brass hitting the floor... it was fucked up, she knew that, but it was the most calming sensation in the world knowing that she had the power over others... that she was empowered, that she had the power of life and death within the palms of her hand's.

Sera heard a bolt of fire and she instinctually rolled out to a side, any side... it hurt her back doing so as the ground on which she rolled on was not soft Mojave sand, but rock. Sera had to find who tried to fucking kill her... and then pay the fucker back with a four round salute to the chest.

_-It calls me back to Texas and to home-_

She followed the flash of the flames to its source, some lonely bastard some forty meters to the back... so Sera quickly crouched up from the ground, adjusted her iron-sights in the general direction of the 'magic' guy or whatever they were called, and let loose her Uzi's staccato rhythm of fire.

_-Lone star shine down on my home town-_

The shot's missed by a few centimetre's, but Sera was not surprised, at this distance, without a scope and with no time to take into consideration that her accuracy was impeded by her helmet's visor, so she adjusted her aim slightly to the left and pulled the trigger, hoping that the round would hit exactly where he was, or somewhere where he would run into the path of the rounds.

_-Fill my memory light my way-_

_-Cattle in the old corral, the open range all 'round-_

_-Sunlight and the smell of new mown hay-_

Sera's 30 round magazine ran dry, and thus the open-bolt drew back and waited to be pulled back, but Sera didnt give a shit about that, she wanted to be sure the fucker was dead, so she quickly pulled out her used magazine, threw it into one of her side pockets and quickly pulled out a fresh 30 round magazine, tapped it into the pistol grip and quickly pulled back the bolt... Sera was ready for business... and Business was booming.

_-I remember though I've wandered and much happiness I've found-_

Sera quickly stood herself upright before making haste to observe the body... the music from her Pipboy 3000a and her carefully placed footsteps being the only sounds in the near pitch-black tunnel's

_-Still I wish that I could be back there today-_

_-I know my home is waiting for me by the river shore-_

_-I know that all the ones I love would welcome me once more-_

_-In dreams I see them now though it seems I'm bound to roam-_

Sera reached up to where the corpse of the 'magician' lay. His torso was riddled with three shots and the left side of his cheek was gauged away from a forth bullet. Sera aimed her Uzi above the dead man's face and took a shot to ensure that he would not be getting up if he were still alive... Sera doubted it, but it paid to be sure in her line of work.

The round opened up a neat hole through the man's upper forehead through which blood spurted out in tiny amounts with several droplets falling onto Sera's boots.

Sera began to walk off in the direction from which the Tunnel followed on, with which Sera had not explored yet.

_-Cattle in the old corral, the open range all 'round-_

_-Sunlight and the smell of new mown hay-_

_-I remember though I've wandered and much happiness I've found-_

_-Still I wish that I could be back there today-_

_-I know my home is waiting for me by the river shore-_

_-I know that all the ones I love would welcome me once more-_

_-I__n dreams I see them now though it seems I'm bound to roam-_

_-My thoughts are still of Texas and of home-_

Sera spotted through her green frequency night-vision goggles a forked tunnel of masonry threw which were several doors, and through those doors, Sera realised, was a central patchwork wooden bridge, on the other side rested four pillars made of thick, glowing chains, though she had no idea how they were made to glow, she didn't really care anyway.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Death And Mayhem

Courier 6: Stuck in the Underdark

Courier 6, also known as the famed 'Ruler of the Independent Vegas' is forced into aiding a man known only as the 'Hero of the Undrentide', how will the Underdark fare with a new arrival, one whom shoots first and ask's questions later, one armed with advanced technology which rivals most of what Toril has to offer, and how will Valen and Nathyrra and the Seer feel about this new arrival...

Disclaimer: Neverwinter Nights HOTU owned by Bioware, Atari and Forgotten Realms Studio. Fallout NV owned by Bethesda and Obsidian Entertainment

Author's Note: Fallout's usage of weird caliber's and its overgeneralisation of 'one size fits all' approach to caliber types as well as the lack of general information for certain types of their ammunition has forced me to make calculations on what the 5mm round is actually like performance wise, so i am basing it on similar caliber rounds such as the 5 mm/35 SMc or the .19-223 Calhoon seeing as they are essentially necked down .223 rounds (and extremely similar to 5.56x45 Nato), which i feel is what something such as the pre-war military would be happy with having, seeing as they are small caliber rounds which offer very flat trajectories as well as a very high velocity, so they should possibly offer even better Armour penetration than even 5.56x45mm Nato rounds, at the expense of probably needing to put more rounds down range to down an opponent, similar to the 4.6x30mm ammunition used by the MP7 which was designed to counteract with bodyarmours.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2a: Clacks galore<p>

Nathyrra heard a hellish crack of sound that clearly came from up above, as though there was a sharp inrush of sound that traveled a long way through the cave system, So Nathyrra felt that it was prudent to stop overseeing the Half-Orc Hero of the Undrentide, she would not risk having an even greater enemy at her back, especially where the Hero of the Undrentide was concerned, so Nathyrra backtracked her way back up to the second level of the undermountain.

Nathyrra heard it first, before she spotted it, a series of loud clacks, followed sometimes by bright lights emerging from some odd looking, crossbow-esque weapon, these bright lights sometimes found themselves impacting solidly against walls and similar objects before dinging and ringing, and some of them even bounced a second time before falling down to the ground a second time, they were bright and looked to be quite hot.

Nathyrra quickly craned her head through a nearby doorway that was held open slightly ajar, she then decided to take a quick peak through.

She saw as a Drow wizard propelled a ball of flames towards an oddly looking Golem whilst a group of two Drow flanked the odd, Golem like construct, where a few seconds later the flames struck against the golem's armour before dissipating, it had a negligable impact on the Golem, who instead craned back slightly before doing a quick check to observe whom had attacked it, at that moment Nathyrra saw its glowing illuminated green eyes, an odd feature but from what she had heard of mud golem's having gem eyes, it was nothing substantial.

Nathyrra quickly brushed aside any stray thoughts and continued to observe the golem, whom had by then leveled it's crossbow straight and horizontal, and then Nathyrra saw as small dusty flash's appeared from the tip of the weapon like a spray of steam from a boiling kettle, and then Nathyrra saw as small trails of blood emerged from the back end of the the first Drow flanker, he then fell like a dead weight.

However, in the time it took for the golem to eliminate the first flanker, the second flanker had reached to within two meters and the Drow jumped up with his flanged mace held high, momentum, speed and gravity where all working their ways into the end of the mace towards the Golem, but the Golem, unlike most golems, managed to quickly move out of the way at the last moment and was spared from being struck a deadly blow from the flanged mace, at that same moment, the Golem dropped its weapon and displayed another Un-Golem like attribute, athleticism and acrobatics in the form of a quick backflip, most Golem's barely even where aware of their surroundings, yet alone responding to them.

Nathyrra stood there wondering how it would play out, now that the Golem had lost its weapon, but before she could really begin to think anything, she heard a loud Bang, followed by the screams of the second Drow, The Golem Nathyrra noted, had then held out a smaller version of the crossbow like weapon before leveling it to the Drow's head and pulling back the trigger.

Nathyrra watched as a flash emerged from the weapon, this time there was a a small flaming flash that emerged from the tip of the weapon, and the impact that the weapon had was well visible, their was a hole through the front side of the head, the Drow tumbled down to the ground, and then a moment later spurts of blood and brain matter fell to the ground to form a small puddle.'

Nathyrra then heard the Wizard uttering a new chant, which drew Nathyrra out of her gazing at the Golem.

Nathyrra knew that something had to be done, so she gripped at her twin daggers and rushed at the exposed back of the wizard before jumping into the air and pinning the Drow Wizard like a tiger striking down its prey.

It was quick work to dispatch of the Wizard, so that now her focus could remain solely on the Golem.

She saw as the Golem held out its weapon flat against her palms, ready to be risen again in quick secession if she were to ever be seen as a threat, so Nathyrra lowered her daggers back to their sheathes before she began to approach the Golem.

When Nathyrra was about ten meters away from the Golem, she spoke up.

"Just what kind of Golem are you?"

"What the fuck is a Golem?"

Nathyrra was shocked, she had never heard of such blatant language from a Construct before, but she decided to play along by answering that particular question.

"They are magically created constructs that are often made from rock or flesh or through other means"

Nathyrra heard the Golem laugh in a grim, slightly menacing tone of voice.

"Well lady... do i look like a fucking magical walking statue?"

Yet again, Nathyrra was shocked by the crude language, then again... perhaps this was some sort of odd Surfacer trait, not that she cared much, so she decided to both deflect the figures question as well as raise a question of her own the same time.

"Ahhh no, but i have not seen someone wearing such... gear before, is it magically enhanced?"

"Ahahahahahaha"

The 'Person' laughed quite menacingly, and then she saw as the figure moved their hands towards a small indent on the side of their helmet and twisted it part way, what happened was the helmet changed the colour of its lens, it was now a crimson red, and to be honest, it caused a slight shiver down Nathyrra's spine.

"No lady...But i guess my technology would be indistinguishable from magic in your eyes"

Nathyrra had no idea what the figure was talking about, so she decided to raise another question, she wanted to know if the figure had a name of some sort.

"Well then... what shall i call you then if you are not a Golem?"

"I have no name and no cause besides my own, i am known only as 'The Courier', but i also go by 'Courier 6' or just 'Six', got it!"

Nathyrra heard it, the being spoke in a flat tone of voice, still menacing but flat, as though they did not like to breach the subject, so Nathyrra decided to clear the air a little bit, but she had to be careful of revealing to much to someone who could potentially be a threat to either herself or the Seer, or the Hero of the Undrentide.

"My name is Nathyrra"

"So what is with those long ears like yourself always trying to kill me?"

Nathyrra was shocked, had they never heard of Drow before?.

"You have not heard of us, surely you have heard of the Drow!"

"Nope, i just arrived in this beautiful, green planet of yours yesterday... because some Drow Bitch goddess thing called Eliastraee or some shit like that sent me here to Guard some Hero of the Undrentide for some fucking reason"

Nathyrra was angered at the Courier's rude and sacrilegious comments about Eliastraee, but at the same time she was also shocked, why had the Seer not foreseen of this other stranger?, however Nathyrra decided to give a weak answer that would allow Nathyrra to test the Courier and her knowledge of the Underdark.

"The Hero of Undrentide you say, he should be just below those stairs, near the Formians"

"Formians?"

Nathyrra knew it, she felt that it might just be wise to tag along with this 'Courier' for a while, in the hopes of not only learning about the Courier, but also because ultimately Nathyrra and the Courier were both after the same person.

"Formians are giant ants"

"Heh, i have fought them before... do they have flaming breath?"

Nathyrra was shocked, Formians with flaming breath like a dragon, the images floating around within her head were laughable.

"No, they do not breath fire as far as i know, I too am looking for this Hero of the Undrentide, perhaps if we were to join together, we could pursue him"

"Perhaps... if you stay out of my way, don't touch my weapons and maybe we just might get along fine, touch me inappropriately and you will lose your hands, those are my rules"

Nathyrra nodded her head in agreement, she did not like the strange being, but she could use this to gain inside knowledge about someone who could potentially play a very important role in the Civil War.

"Welcome aboard then"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2b: Death and mayhem<p>

Sera couldn't have been even happier with her 'target practice', they may have worn armour that could easily turn aside a blade or stop a crossbow bolt, but there was no way those thin sheets of well shaped metal could stop a spitzer shaped, full metal jacketed 5x42mm round travelling well past 1200 meters per second, the only downside was the small size of the rounds meaning that Sera would have to mostly score multiple shots to down a target, unless she shot them in the head or in areas with vital organs.

Sera grinned, her 'Silenced' Assault rifle (the gun could be considered quiet, but the supersonic rounds it fired and the small sonic booms, or clangs that the rounds made would alert anyone that they were being firing upon) issued its 'Silent' tumult of death and destruction at 900 rounds per minute, or roughly 15 rounds per second, or in even better words, 14 rounds too much for her opponents in every second of firing, their medieval/renaissance constructs and technology did shit all to preserve or even save them, the best that they could wish for was a quick death as rounds pummeled through them, crashing into muscles and tearing through bones, and ricochets were quite rare as the rounds were built with the single minded purpose of tearing through bones and embedding themselves far away from their targets and often on the other side of the tunnels that pocketed the undermountain, the only stress for Sera was when she had to reload, and that could be frequent with the rapid rate of fire, but could be alleviated with controlled three shot bursts instead of spraying and praying.

And then Sera felt it as her central plate of armour absorbed a direct shot of propelled flames, and parts of her her body were also struck by a pulse of smaller stinging flames, she however knew she was safe as the thick ceramic plating and the polymer and laminated T-45d undersuit/recon armour would protect her from the flames, and she knew that they could survive a direct flame for some time before the materials would give out. Although Sera was also happy that she was not looking directly into the flames at the time, other wise the flames would have screwed with her vision as she was using her Night vision goggles.

Sera however did not immediately move to target the robed 'magic guy' as she had two armoured 'knife ears' within her twenty meter no-go zone. Sera was weakest when it came to close quarters combat, she could handle herself in a scrap but she would not want to risk it when the sole occupation of medieval/renaissance soldiers was directly focused on the art of dealing with people in close action armed contact and hand to hand combat, things that made Sera unsure if she would even be able to challenge a skilled swordsman in a one on one fist fight.

Sera quickly acquired her sights and fired a quick burst into the first target, the tap tap tap sound of the silenced muzzle flash allowed Sera to know that her gun was spitting its deadly venom and she watched as the rounds tore through the centremass of her target, the knife-eared man's suit of armour offered no protection. He tumbled down like a stack of bricks.

"Shit" Sera swore as her second armoured opponent had just the time to swoop within his weapons range, the flanged mace missing only due to Sera's instinctive reflex and from the alerted sound of the rushing air of the impending strike.

Sera quickly did a quick backflip whilst at the same time she dropped her assault rifle, which was too bulky and would get in her way for what she had in mind.

The armoured 'knife ear' soldier quickly recovered from his lunge and he was preparing to strike again, but he was too late, within the same time period, Sera quickly withdrew Lucky her .357 revolver from her side holster and she proceeded to hipfire the first round directly into the 'knife ear'.

It could be said without a doubt that hip firing a gun was not the ideal solution, but in this case Sera was point blank of her target and there was no missing from the close range.

The .357 Jacketed Hollow Point round struck the man in the right arm, just below his elbow and into his ulna bone, upon impact the bullet expanded on the bone and tore its way through, causing a near unimaginable amount of pain on the man, but he did not have long to scream, as two seconds later he was shot point blank in the head with another Jacketed Hollow Point, the bullet encountered no problems, it struck and expanded on impact, embedded itself on the opposite side of the man's skull and cracked portions of the cheek bones from the exerted force, blood and grey matter flowed from the copious amounts of the subjected trauma and pooled out on the rocky surface of the floor, covering the ground in a sickly pile.

Sera quickly holstered Lucky back into her left hip-holster and quickly retrieved her silenced assault rifle from the ground, she then turned around and quickly put her eyes down the iron sights and looked around for the 'magic guy', but to her astonishment, the robed bastard was getting stabbed repeatedly and repeatedly by a cloaked figure armed with what looked to be two daggers.

Sera took the time to quickly change her almost empty magazine for a new one, this time though, Sera would use plastic-tipped Spitzer, Jacketed Hollow Point ammunition as Sera thought they would be more effective against future opponents.

Sera then lowered her weapon just enough that it would not be perceived with a hostile intent, but not lowered enough that it would impede on her ability to draw it right up again and ready to fire at a moments notice. Sera thought that it would be a good idea to perhaps negotiate and see just what the fuck was going on.

Instead however, it was Sera who was contacted first. Apparently the contact-ee was a female with a voice that could be considered by some to be quite attractive, not that Sera would ever be a lesbo anytime soon but Sera could agree that the lady's tone of voice had something going for it.

"Just what kind of Golem are you?"

Sera had no clue what a Golem was, and that would be her question... but being Sera, it also had to be laced with the odd vulgar word or two, the ones that apparently in the time period of whatever universe Sera was on, swearwords apparently drew heads and caused mouths to gape open in shock.

"What the fuck is a Golem?"

The cloaked lady it seemed was shocked as well as stumped, but she offered a reply never the less.

"They are magically created constructs that are often made from rock or flesh or through other means"

Sera laughed slightly. The tones carried through her helmet's voice regulator and gave it a more menacing tone as Sera gave a quick retort.

"Well lady... do i look like a fucking magical walking statue?"

Yet again, the cloaked lady looked to have been shocked by Sera's crude language.

"Ahhh no, but i have not seen someone wearing such... gear before, is it magically enhanced?"

"Ahahahahahaha" Sera couldn't stop from laughing before reaching out at her night vision dial and changing the colour from green to red. This caused the light of Sera's lens to adopt a glowing red colour like glowing baleful red eyes that contrasted well with the black garb's of Sera's duster coat and black helmet, the overall look inspired fear in most people who gazed upon it.

"No lady" Sera finally spoke up again "But i guess my technology would be indistinguishable from magic in your eyes"

"Well then... what shall i call you then if you are not a Golem?"

"I have no name and no cause besides my own, i am known only as 'The Courier', but i also go by 'Courier 6' or just 'Six', got it!"

"My name is Nathyrra"

Sera decided to speak up.

"So what is with those long ears like yourself always trying to kill me?"

"You have not heard of us, surely you have heard of the Drow!"

Sera decided to give back a snappy reply riddled with expletives.

"Nope, i just arrived in this beautiful, green planet of yours yesterday... because some Drow bitch goddess thing called Eliastraee or some shit like that sent me here to guard some Hero of the Undrentide for some fucking reason"

"The Hero of Undrentide you say, he should be just below those stairs, near the Formians"

Sera had one thought within her mind... What the fuck where Formians?.

"Formians?"

"Formians are giant ants"

Now that was an image that brought back memories, Sera was suddenly remembering travelling along the Nipton highway when she was besieged by the Fucking giant ants, but her trusty cowboy repeater tanned their fucking hides like a hot knife through butter... and then there were those other ones north of the Helios Sun reflector tower, now those Giant ants could breathe flames just like the Fire Gecko's, but she whipped out her hunting rifle and gave the fucking ants a tasty .308 surprise, and .308 rounds are sure to tear straight through exoskeleton and chitin and whatever the fuck else the Ants are composed of.

"Heh, i have fought them before... do they have flaming breath?"

"No, they do not breath fire as far as i know, I too am looking for this Hero of the Undrentide, perhaps if we were to join together, we could pursue him"

Sera generally liked being a solitary figure, but she considered the idea for a moment before she issued her rules if that where to happen.

"Perhaps... if you stay out of my way, don't touch my weapons and maybe we just might get along fine, touch me inappropriately and you will lose your hands, those are my rules"

Sera saw as Nathyrra nodded her head in agreement, so Sera decided to give a greeting.

"Welcome Aboard".

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Curiosity killed the cat

Courier 6: Stuck in the Underdark

Courier 6, also known as the famed 'Ruler of the Independent Vegas' is forced into aiding a man known only as the 'Hero of the Undrentide', how will the Underdark fare with a new arrival, one whom shoots first and ask's questions later, one armed with advanced technology which rivals most of what Toril has to offer, and how will Valen and Nathyrra and the Seer feel about this new arrival...

**Disclaimer:** Neverwinter Nights HOTU owned by Bioware, Atari and Forgotten Realms Studio. Fallout NV owned by Bethesda and Obsidian Entertainment.

Author's Note: This will be more of an explanatory chapter without much story behind it, but i will use it to recap some events or explain them better, as well as get some curiosities out of the way ;)... You know, because everybody likes reading about some medieval person getting all 'wet' about looking at 'Modern Technology', with said Modern Technology being guns, or Pip-boys, or Music being played out of said Pip-boy... because then i wouldn't have to write about that damned Deekin like most other HOTU stories do, but he will be included from time to time and i have planned for him to be the guy who keeps the pissed off and frustrated team members from slaughtering eachother... Especially by him keeping Sera from killing Valen and Valen from killing Sera et cetera.

Another Authors Note: Were the Designers of Fallout high (i am looking at the people who split up to form Bioware in particular and generally not those who joined Obsidian because in my opinion they had the more sensible people on the Obsidian team) when they were designing their weapons... 60,000 RPM for a Minigun, are you ridiculous, even with all those barrels and a motor, there is no way in hell you could make a motor spin barrels that fast, and the ammo consumption would be god-damned atrocious... When it comes to Miniguns and the like, i will be sticking to fire-rates of at least 3000-8000 RPM, realistic and overpowered and not using over 1000 rounds in a millisecond burst of firing, Then again i guess half these people went on to make more even more ridiculous weapons with their hyper-relativistic Mass effect guns for Mass Effect (Bioware), even thought they would be largely be impractical, Seriously they need to have a chat with people who know their shit when it comes to firearms (not that i am an Expert because you cant even get a gun in Australia and i have only ever fired a .22LR rifle once).

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Curiosity, the bitch that killed the cat.<p>

Nathyrra P.O.V

Nathyrra watched behind her back as the 'courier' continued to trail behind her, always glancing around side to side in the darkness, and even with Nathyrra's own dark-vision, it was still a tiny bit of a challenge to see well past 100 meters, and at this Nathyrra had to wonder how a Surface born could have such good vision, perhaps it was those reddish lenses on the helmet, the ones which gave the 'Couriers' figure a menacing appearance that was only intensified in the darkness.

As soon as Nathyrra reached the sight of the door behind of which stood the Formian's, she heard a voice emerge from the 'Courier'.

"Hey, now's a good time for me to set up, my Mic... i mean my ears hear something skittery, i bet you it might be those Formians, nothing skitters like fucking bug chitin wrangling together"

Nathyrra had no reason to stop now, and she wanted to continue to see how the Hero of the Undrentide had performed as well as the Seer had predicted, or if it was all a failure, at the same time, Nathyrra noticed the Couriers muckup with her voice and knew that she was withholding information from her, a trait that most people would hold towards Drow, well that as well as for Nathyrra for being a complete stranger, so she could understand why information was being withheld so she would not voice her concern... yet.

Nathyrra heard as a thud emerged from the rocky floor of the cavern, and Nathyrra guessed that it was the Couriers backpack, which was intricately laced or sewn together at the seams, as they were all of one thin length apart and all level and all even, whoever made it was an expert of unparalleled skill in tailoring.

"So, where did you find a tailor for your bag?" spoke up Nathyrra, who decided to strike up a conversation to consume some time, and also some of Nathyrra's questions.

"This?" ... The Courier pointed to it's bag "Oh yeah medieval days... These bits here were sewn together back in the Pre-war days, some machine called a sewing machine made these, like with a thread and a needle but with this device that spins it or something like that, not that i know much about 200 year old appliances that do fuck all"

"Pre War" Nathyrra spoke back as that one word intrigued her, it meant that their had been some sort of war.

"Okay, this might sound like some sort of your magic right, but i come from another dimension, or realm or whatever you want to call it..."

Nathyrra's interest was peaked at this point, she knew well about the existence of other realms and dimensions, all one needed to do was look at that tall, tailed giant who guarded the Seer passionately, much to the chagrin of some women, not that Valen would ever bow down for any one woman as is custom to Drow society, so the Least that Nathyrra could do would be to hear the Couriers story.

"I am listening" spoke up Nathyrra.

"Okay, when i say Pre-war, you would assume there was this war right, but this war was unlike any others before it, because this war Destroyed everything to the barest of fucking minimums, buildings, towns, terrains, countries and continents... all swallowed up and burnt to cinders as spears of nuclear fire rained from the sky, poisoning the land's with what we call fallout and Nuclear radiation... but there were survivors, some where saved by this fucking solvent called F.E.V, which was dispersed when the Wes-Tek was obliterated by a direct nuclear blast, and when that shit enters your blood stream and you hit lethal rads, you turn into a thing called a ghoul, or you just die... but anyway, people survived in these places called vaults, think of huge bank vaults where you store gold right but replace gold bars with people and you have a vault, and when the time passed and some of the poison... when the Radiation hit relatively safe levels, and i mean relatively safe levels, well people went out there and started eeking out a living, wasn't long though before people started preying on each other like a pack of animals, some of these animals formed a kingdom called the 'New California Republic', now that sounds nice and all until you look beneath their corrupt-ass closet, and then there was this other tribe of animals called the Legion, they wanted to enslave and kill all those that didn't conform to their ways of living... not that i give a fuck about slaving and shit because life is shit and you might as well spread the fucking misery to others... but you could understand how when these two tribes met, well when they met... well that caused a class A shitstorm of huge proportions, shit happened, i took a bullet in the face, i cannot remember what my name is except for a fucking note about some Courier, which is me and my job description, so me, being the pissed off bitch that i am i went around, dispensing justice every-fucking-Bullet at a god-damned time, earned up quite a raking of dead motherfuckers at my feet, then i got kidnappped by these fucking brains, then i went to some fucking Resort town, then i Nuked Both the NCR and the Legion in the Divide, helped some fucking illiterate tribal's solve yet another fucking dispute, and then i took over the Dam with an army of loyal robots, and then i had an army of fucking lobotomites secure control of my territories, and they were good at what i call... Terri-torisizing my lands, they kept the Hobo population low at all times because i don't want to live in a shit-hole if you get what i mean, they also eliminated the fucking Mutant population... and i am now the undisputed Ruler of the Mojave... Not bad for this bad bitch if i do say so myself" Nathyrra then saw as the Courier pointed it's thumbs to itself.

Nathyrra was shocked by the story, and drawn to it as well, it even sounded as though this Courier was not unlike most of the Drow, completely Ruthless, but it sounded as though this Courier lacked the ambitious part, she could tell that even through the menacing tone that the figure sound tired at the end of the speach, as though they had given up.

The Courier had sat down and began to unravel the contents of the bag piece by piece onto the ground, there were large stockpiles of container's of water that were clearly not made from glass... Nathyrra reached down to grab one, cautious always to ensure that her actions did not harm to the Courier, and felt it flex slightly at her touch, it was pliable yet solid, it was a wonder... how did they make such a thing?.

As though the Courier had some insight into her thoughts, the Courier had chuckled and then spoke up.

"That material you are obviously confused about is called plastic... and don't ask me about how it is made because i would have no fucking clue... and that goes for most other things in my backpack... besides from weapons and weapon bits"

Nathyrra began to sit on the opposite corner whilst the Courier was still sorting out it's equipment into piles, when that was done, The figure then began to turn on the lights of its wrist-held device, before turning off the lenses and unscrewing the helmet silently.

Sera saw the beginnings of a handsome cheek, slightly slicked in dirt, but beautiful none the less, but when the helmet came up to the beginning of the forehead, that image of beauty was shattered by an obviously large scar on the right side of her forehead, it was without a doubt one of the most disgusting scars that Nathyrra had seen, even being a Drow and an Assassin, she had not seen such scar's before.

"I'm fucking horrible aren't i, it's like i have a pussy on my god-damned face, and that is why i am the bitch-cunt queen of the Fucking waste's" Natyrra was shocked by a now emerging female tone of voice, this one was not menacing, but rough and angry, and as usual was full of expletives that could make a maiden blush.

Nathyrra spotted close cut hair on the sides of the head except for on top, which was held up and cut short, not unlike a males hairstyle from what she had heard or seen but before Nathyrra could comment, she heard the Courier speak up.

"Nope, don't comment on my hair or i will shove a subsonic .22 up your ass, i like it and it doesn't get in my fucking view unlike some fucking prom bitches" Nathyrra heard as the Courier changed her tone of voice to a stereotypical tone of voice that was universal in understanding "Ohhhh i have long hair and a pony-tail..." and then the Courier returned to her normal flat tone "Well those bitches can suck off a Deathclaw, and i ain't gonna give them a fucking reach-around, you say it to my fucking face and you fucking die, that's my opinion and end of discussion"

It was clear that Nathyrra knew well enough to not raise any comments about her hair or her scar as they were off limits in a conversation.

"You said you had fought off giant ants before, tell me about those"

The Courier remained silent for a moment, as though reflecting on past events, and then a moment later she reached for her main crossbow-weapon before she pulled out a box-like object from it and placed it on the ground before she began to reach out for a screwdriver.

"Well, what can i say, there's three varieties, small fucking ants, big fucking ants, and then there are fucking ants that breathe fire... nothing much else to say really, if you have a .357 for most of the smaller critters, you can put them down quite well enough, but for the larger ones you will be wanting .308 caliber weapon to do some reliable damage from a good distance, because nothing goes through chitin better than a .308 armour piercer besides a 50 Cal or a Gauss-rifle round, though a 44 Magnum from a rifle at close range or a 45-70 gov will also reliably tackle the fuckers, or you could just pepper them with 5mm rounds, cos all they are spitzers, that means that from FMJ or JHP, they will always be going through the flesh, though the JHP will impart more energy on impact and a FMJ will exert all that energy piercing through, but with a 5mm you will be expending quite a bit of ammunition, they are little more than sharpened varmint rounds with the power of a short-necked 5.56 round"

Nathyrra had no idea what half of what the Courier had said was, but it sounded as though that information would be quite helpful for someone who would know what she was talking about.

"You have not a clue about what i am talking to you about, right?"

Nathyrra nodded her head, at this the Courier grabbed the elongated box-object from her and she pulled out an object from within and then passed it to Her.

Nathyrra grabbed it within her hands and she observed it for a moment, before turning it on its side and seeing a small circular indent and embedded words that had no meaning for Nathyrra.

"These words, what does it say?"

"MilSurp, Colt 5x42 Btail JHP P-Spitz, That means that this is a Military Surplus round made by Colt, it is in caliber 5 millimetres wide and is 42 millimeters long, is boat-tail shaped and is a Jacketed Hollow Point round with a plastic Spitzer... that means that the bullet is sharp, but the plastic breaks apart upon entry and the bullet expands inside the of the body, however it was discovered to be mostly useless against soft targets like you or me because it flys through the air so fast that it doesn't have the time to expand during penetration, so it was a dud during the Pre-war days, but with the arrival of big-fucking bugs and what not, they can come in handy against them because they have tough shells and weak fleshy insides, on the other hand the FMJ round just cuts through but has minimal impact against flesh, so on both accounts the round sucked, so the militaries tried to push it off, but the American's kept it in production because you could sling a shit ton without worrying about too much recoil and they cost less than a twenty dollar whore to manufacture bulk rounds, especially for the 5milimetre Miniguns, but even then the Vindicator 4.7mm caseless Versions sucked, it was even worser than the 5mm version unless you were countering against armour, but the rounds had the same problem of doing minimal damage, but then those rounds were more unpredictable when going through you, they veered and shit like the 5.56ers, and when you had enough heat in the barrels, they cooked off rounds like no tomorrow"

Again, Nathyrra had no idea on what the Courier was talking about.

The Courier took the round from Nathyrra and showed off the indented end.

"This right here is where the primer cap is, inside is a chemical that when struck will explode, the gasses from that explosion goes into the smokeless gunpowder and sets that on fire" The Courier then moved her left hand index finger over the tip of the round "when that gunpowder explodes, it sends that piece of metal out at over the speed of sound towards your target"

Nathyrra decided to try to get the Courier to change the subject, so she asked brusquely.

"Do you have any other subject to talk about then something i would not understand... perhaps you could talk about that device on your wrist"

* * *

><p><span>Sera's P.O.V<span>

"Do you have any other subject to talk about then something i would not understand... perhaps you could talk about that device on your wrist"

That comment jarred her a bit, but she understood how that primitive bitch might be ignorant about the power of the Gun, but the Pipboy would definitely get Nathyrra's attention.

"What do you want to know about The Pipboy 3000a, other than that it can envelop objects in a Quantum field and teleport it into another dimension where you can retrieve it at will with the press of a button, or that it can read Holo-tapes, read out your vital medical data, receive radio and Ham signals, has an inbuilt Geiger counter that somehow works without the inert argon gas in it being replaced since 2077 or that i have stored tons of information, tactical readouts and the odd holo-tape of Bob Crosby or Cole Porter or Dean Martin or whatever, infact you wanna listen to them?"

"Listen to them?... you mean like people?"

Sera laughed, and when she did it shocked Nathyrra, who probably got used to hearing her laughs through her good ol' helmets voice modulator, something she valued when it came to fucking with people.

"I will take that as a yes"

Sera toggled through the bottom right button labeled data and selected it, she then went to the miscelaneus section and looked through the list before choosing upon 'I dont want to set the world on fire' by the Ink Spots.

Suddenly the small room was filled with the quiet tune of the song, and about four seconds in, the voice came in.

_'I don't want to set the world on fire'_

_'I just want to start'_

_'A flame in your heart'_

_'In my heart I have but one desire'_

_'And that one is you'_

_'No other will do'_

_'I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim'_

_'I just want to be the one you love'_

_'And with your admission that you feel the same'_

_'I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of'_

Nathyrra was awestruck, obviously she was in shock that something like music could be recreated from something that came from a wrist, but Sera decided to stop the music there, before adding in a remark.

"Oh the Ink Spots, if only you could know that the World was literally, and i mean literally set on fire, you would be rolling in your graves"

Sera then decided to select 'Dear Hearts and Gentle people' by Bob Crosby

_'I love those dear hearts and gentle people,'_

_'Who live in my home town.'_

_'Because those dear hearts and gentle people'_

_'Will never ever let you down.'_

_'They read the good book from Fri' till Monday,'_

_'That's how the weekend goes. (how it goes)'_

_'I've got a dream house I'll build there one day,'_

_'With picket fence and ramblin' rose.'_

_'I feel so welcome each time that I return'_

_'That my happy heart keeps laughin' like a clown.'_

_'I love those dear hearts and gentle people,'_

_'Who live and love in my (in my) home town.'_

Nathyrra was also obviously shocked, so Sera decided to stop the song before looking into her face and speaking to Nathyrra.

"So, satisfied yet?"

Nathyrra nodded her head.

"Now are you going to just sit there and complain about anything else, or will you let me clean and maintain my guns?"

Nathyrra looked into the face of the Courier, it was obvious that Sera might have insulted her, but Sera wasn't some bitch who backed out of any fight, and it seemed that Nathyrra wasn't looking for a fight, at least not yet.

"Great, i will try not to take too long then"

Sera quickly pushed the bullet she held within the palm of her hand and placed it back into the clip that it came from, that done Sera then moved onto her next job, removing the two thin screws from the frame, which was easily done and pulled away with ease.

Next Sera pulled out the spring and the bolt assembly and a variety of other components that made up her assault rifle, normally Sera would give each component a look over, but today she would be satisfied with a quick field striping and a bit of cleaning and lubing.

Sera quickly reached for her box of Abraxo and placed small amounts of the powder into an empty tin can, she then grabbed a bottle of dirty water and poured it in, before stirring the powder around with her fingers before the water gained a surface of suds, Sera then ripped of a rag from a torn piece of pre-war clothing and doused the rag in the Abraxo solution until it was soaked to the right amount, and then tied that rag around the end of her screwdriver and scraped it along the sides, removing any caked on or scoured carbon and creating a black patch over the rag, indicative of just how annoying using 200 year old Pre-war Military surplus ammunition, but the weapon was in mint condition and only jammed one her twice, and only once was this when the weapon couldnt feed a round properly because the bullet was undercharged and it failed to generate the amount of recoil to restart the reloading process, The other-time was when she logged the Magazine in too quickly in a stressful battle and would not feed into the gun because it was too loosely secured into the weapon.

After a minute, the insides of the gun were sparkling clean, so Sera quickly reached for the back of her bag and pulled out a small tin of gun lube, and she began to lube up the bolt assembly and several other components that would slide during the firing action, thus making sure that all regions were readily lubed, when they were, Sera then placed each component back into their proper places before finally screwing the last two screws in to the frame... and the Gun was ready to be used again and the fun was ready to be continued... at least with this particular weapon.

Sera then lifted out Maria, her new 9x19mm Pistol and pulled out the extended 21 round magazines, she then took off the 2x scope and laid it down.

On the left side of the weapon, she depressed a tiny pin a little way inwards then she reversed the side and slid a tiny slide downwards and the slide came apart, revealing the handle part and the slide.

Sera then took the main spring out of the slide and began to give it the same Abraxo treatment as before, but because she was using newer Gun Runners Arsenal rounds, they produced far less soot and powder burns than the older rounds from the Pre-war era, and the reasoning was sound, Gunpowder just like any other Organic compound ages, and the old round's would still fire, but sometimes they were under powered or they would produce a lot of unburnt powder that would scour itself or burn up in the barrel, and after successive salvos under a combat situation, the barrel would clog up and misfires and jamming could become commonplace.

When Sera was sure that everything was sparkling clean, Sera began to reapply lubricant to all areas likely to move, which was most of the barrel and the springs, but once that was done, Sera began to reattach all the components back, with the whole event only taking 3 minutes, whilst her Assault rifle took 10 minutes to clean.

Sera then pulled back the slide of Maria and was pleased at the sound of the action.

'Ker-Clak'

Sera grinned as she saw Nathyrra watch the weapon spring to life in her hand, and then Sera reached for her silencer and placed it over the threaded barrel before twisting it securely over the barrel, it was ready for killing.

Sera then placed her 21 round magazine through the pistol grip and pulled back the slide to be greeted to the view of a fresh round in the chamber...

Sera was stricken with a new idea (besides, it was a little heavy carrying everything with her on the Pipboy and she needed to clear some space), so she reached for her Pipboy, selected the weapons menu and brought out her modified M1911A1 .45 ACP Pistol which featured a HD Slide and came with a silencer and extended magazines, it might not exactly be the perfect weapon for a new comer to guns, but the rounds would be enough for most purposes in this World it seemed.

Sera then searched through her Pipboy and pulled out about 50 rounds of the silencer as well as three extended clip magazines and pulled them out, they fell to the ground with a thump, and Nathyrra looked like she was surprised when things came out of nowhere, but she apparently did not feel like raising the question.

Sera then grabbed the first 15 round extended magazine and began the process of manually placing in one indivual round of one by one until all three magazines were filled, except for the last 5 rounds, which Sera kept in case they were needed.

Sera than reached for the silencer and began to slot it over the threaded barrel before twisting it securely over the barrel until it was as tight a fit as possible, Sera then went through numerous firing positions to test out the weight and everything... and then Sera pulled the magazine out of the pistol and returned it to the pile of other Extended mags, before Sera turned around and spoke up to Nathyrra.

"Your an assassin right, with those daggers?"

Nathyrra spoke up.

"Yes... I am"

Sera could tell that Nathyrra was wondering how she would react to the news.

"So what, i used to be a Bountyhunter and an Assassin... i can improve your deadly art Ten-Fold... with this thing here" Sera then pointed to the gun and the magazines.

"And what would i have a use for them, i have no experience with such weapons"

"But surely you have seen me execute those other Drow before right? at least i think i saw you hiding behind a doorway or something, well wouldn't it be a great idea to have it as a back up, it must get hard to kill every one of your opponents with stealth with daggers right, and sometimes their is that Odd cunt or two who plans his shit out, but they cannot outrun a fucking bullet to the head!"

"again i am not interested in your weapons"

Sera Grinned, it was fucking go time, this bitch was going to get educated, she was going to show this black-elfed bitch what a fucking gun would do.

Sera unscanned her .45 ACP Pistol and the extended magazines, and instead scanned out her modified 5mm CZ53 personal minigun as well as several large belts of linked ammunition, with a fire rate of 6,000 RPM, or rather 100 rounds per second, or even better 99 rounds too many for the god-damned enemies she was facing... Because when it came to impressing people and waving your 'dick-size' around, nothing impresses better than a Minigun, If their was a Can of Whoop-ass, this was the motherfucking murder child of that can that had demonic sex with Satan himself who shat out this Death-wreaking device, Fuckers where going to get wrecked today, it was always on Sera's agenda to kill more people.

Nathyrra looked to have been shocked, her eyes were doing those round saucers thing, as though she couldnt decide on just what the hell to call the thing before her.

Sera laughed and spoke up.

"This is a CZ53 Minigun, better known in my laymen terms as 'The Fucker-upper', when you need every motherfucker dead and you want their mothers to be scraping away the remains for months afterwards, Then accept no substitutes other than for a Gatling Laser... or a Fatman Nuclear Catapult"

Sera then dropped the Minigun to the floor before scanning out towards her armour, it was scanned back into her pip-boy and she was left standing buck naked, the scene shocked Nathyrra for the fifth or sixth time in a row, but a second later, Sera was in a full suit of Advanced MK1 Enclave Powerarmour, Sera needed the suit to absorb all the recoil and to have the strength to even support wielding the Minigun... because shooting a 100 rounds for every second was not exactly the most user-friendly weapon system recoil wise.

The Suit also had the added effect of being twice as intimidating as her last suit, and the horn like appearance of the gas tubes located above the head added to the appearance of being like a demon.

* * *

><p><span>Nathyrra P.O.V.<span>

The Woman that stood before her was no longer that heavily scarred woman or the Golem-like creature that she saw before, no... this woman was taller and far more menacing, rivaling even with Valen for height and the 'Horns' made the suit told a haughty truth to the whole facade, the wearer was to be feared, and the glowing yellow eyes... like the eyes of a predator, and the suit itself was full black and very bulky, as though it would be proof against all weapons save for those of a divine being.

Nathyrra was actually terrified a little, now she was alert... was it really a good idea to follow this stranger in the first place.

"The Formians, are they enemies?"

Nathyrra thought about that question for a moment before replying.

"I do not know for sure, but the Hero of Undrentide would have most likely made an ally with the Formians... and therefore they should not be harmed"

"Well i want something fucking dead... lead on oh valiant explorer of these depths... deliver me to thine killing work and save me from boredom!"

Great, now that woman had to resort to mockery to appease her unsatisfied blood lust, and if Nathyrra thought about it, Valen might get along with her, she has the whole blood-lust, crazy attitude and not to mention being someone from another plane... perhaps that sullen Valen would get that scowl out of his face if he had someone to stuff.

With that thought giving Nathyrra a grin, she decided to lead the team for now, she was an expert when it came to the shadows, and it even seemed that the Courier was nearly as good as herself with keeping with the shadows, but how the Courier could see so well in the Underdark, despite clearly being human is another thing to ponder for another time, now they had to find the Hero of the Undrentide and quickly.

They passed through several tunnels where they eventually found a large hallway, on which there was a large opening as well as a large group of ants fighting off a mass of Drow attackers, and in the front lines was the Half-Orc Morak, the Hero of the Undrentide.

Nathyrra turned her head and spoke.

"See that man their, he is the Hero of the Undrentide that you are seeking... what do you plan doing with him when you meet him?"

The Courier spoke back, the menacing voice setting several alarms off in her head.

"I'll either slap his ass raw because i would not be here if that bitch-ass goddess thing hadn't needed him so importantly, or ill save his ass so that i can fucking get back home to ruling over my Imperial New Vegas, which i happen to enjoy doing... in small amounts"

And then Nathyrra hit upon something, perhaps she could get her to save Morak from the battle whilst giving time for Nathyrra to slip behind the scenes and do some unofficial scouting out of the terrain.

"I have a plan, if you can save the Hero of the Undrentide, then i will slip around from the sides and scout out the area"

"Good idea, that leaves me to killing and you to scouting then!"

Nathyrra decided to ask one question as she was readying for her run.

"What ever kind of Assassin were you to be rushing into your enemies?"

The Courier snorted before pulling out the finger to Nathyrra and giving a haughty reply.

"When you get your own suit of Power armour, tell me because once you get one you get blood thirsty for life!"

At that, Nathyrra began to her brisk run, whilst at the same time ensuring that there were no stray drow soldiers within the areas, and there were not many of them.

After roughly a minute of Scouting, she heard what could only be described as the sound of twenty saws scraping against a huge log of tree's in a confused rythm of movement... as well as something akin to the sound of tearing paper and the mixture of a dragons roar, all at once... She would not be surprised if such a ruckus would be heard in Lith My'athar.

Nathyrra tried to ignore the noise and continue to go about her task of scouting out the enemy forces, and over a period of three minutes, she had found a peculiar group of Drow armed with several ballistae, and whilst she doubted that the Hero of the Undrentide would be able to enter the narrow pathway unhindered, perhaps it was fate that led Eliastraee to send another guardian for the Hero, one that had black armour and the odd weapons that just might be able to not only withstand the said punishment, but utterly crush the Drow forces from a distance.

And then she wondered, how would The Courier and The Hero of the Undrentide interact with one another... she knew that they would not like each other, for one Morak was known from tales as being a rather heroic figure from humble origins, whilst The Courier was quite vile in manners and attitude, and the way she acted rubbed Nathyrra the wrong way...

* * *

><p>So... What did you think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Morak's Conundrum

Courier 6: Stuck in the Underdark

Courier 6, also known as the famed 'Ruler of the Independent Vegas' is forced into aiding a man known only as the 'Hero of the Undrentide', how will the Underdark fare with a new arrival, one whom shoots first and ask's questions later, one armed with advanced technology which rivals most of what Toril has to offer, and how will Valen and Nathyrra and the Seer feel about this new arrival...

**Disclaimer:** Neverwinter Nights HOTU owned by Bioware, Atari and Forgotten Realms Studio. Fallout NV owned by Bethesda and Obsidian Entertainment.

Author's Note: Yet again i have been forced to give something a caliber and an approximate size as well as give an estimate to a said weapons effective range and et cetera, this time it will be the Missile Launcher, and i have decided that it should launch missiles of a roughly 122mm Caliber, that should account for the large chamber size of the in-game weapon

Also, don't expect me to update as continuously as i have this from this week as i was just clearing things out of the way so that i could focus writing on other stories that i have planned and thus make it easier for me when i do get back to writing more chapters for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Morak's Conundrum<p>

Morak mulled over that one question over his head repeatedly. _'Did i ever really... really make that idiotic decision to charge in with the Formians instead of going through their tunnel?'_

The sound of a deflected blow stopped his thought process and he returned to the task at hand, which consisted mainly of killing his Drow opponents.

He was facing off against an opponent armed with a halberd, so Morak half-sworded Enserric, his Great sword and waited for his opponent to attack... that attack came a moment later.

Morak quickly moved to a side and used the flat of his blade to prevent the axe head from striking down at his shoulder, however his blade got locked up in the shaped face of the halberd so Morak could not use the cross of his sword and reverse it deliver a quick slice across the neck of his opponent as he had planned to, so Morak quickly decided on a new plan.

Morak dropped his greatsword and he switched to the Drow dagger that he received from that opponent who stole his gear back at the Tavern. Morak maneuvered around his opponent's halberd whilst he quickly rushed in. Because his opponent's halberd was still locked up with the greatsword still stuck to his own weapon, the Drow soldier could not use his halberd to deliver any strikes. Morak learned at that moment that his opponent was not particularly skilled in battle because any skilled opponent would have switched for an alternate weapon such as a sword or a dagger... but that did not mean that Morak's opponent was not stupid.

Morak struck with his dagger precisely with the intent of piercing through his opponents neck and killing them, but the Drow soldier dropped his halberd and used his hands to try to disarm his opponent. Morak stopped the swing half-way through and reversed the blade and struck from an unexpected angle...

He tied his right arm through his opponents left arm, maneuvered his right leg behind his opponents left leg and pushed with the center of his opponents body, causing his opponent to topple to the ground. as soon as the Drow was down, Morak struck through the armpit with his dagger which inched its way through his opponents body until it was to the hilt. Morak pulled the blade out after a moment and delivered the coup de grace, which was a quick slash across the Drow's neck.

Morak quickly rushed over to reclaim Enserric but at the last moment a group of Drow assassins hindered his path to his sword. With but a dagger, things were not looking good at all for Morak. Deekin was busy playing his bardic songs to the Formians to bolster their forces against the Drow and would not be able to aid him with his Crossbow. The odds of surviving alone against assassins which have the powers to blind him were quite low, he was caught within a trap that he could not escape from.

_'Is this how it ends?'_ Thought Morak sullenly. At the least he enjoyed a good life, and he got to be a hero at least once in his lifetime.

Morak closed his eyes, he would not need them to see at all because the Drow assassins had covered the area in darkness. Morak could not fight off with such odds stacked against him and he knew that he would be killed this day.

But then the oddest sound came, he heard as Thunder and lightning nearly deafened him and it descended into the hall as large pitter-patter sounds tingled throughout the ground just forward of where he was situated.

Morak opened his eyes as the Drow induced darkness began to vanish and Morak shook in revulsion at the emerging sight... he saw as tongues, eyes, fingers, limbs and even large sections of quickly-pooled blood and bodies fell upon the earth of what were once the Drow assassins.

Morak felt like vomiting at the sick display. What causes tiny holes to ripple through opponents and tear them to pieces?.

It was then that Morak saw about thirty meters off to the side a large hulking individual with completely black armour except for the eyes of which were glowing yellow. A moment later Morak thought he even saw horns from the armour sort of like a tiefling. Morak did not know if it was a tiefling however as he had never seen one before and could thus make no comparisons and to be honest Morak did not care, what he cared about was if the being was a threat to Morak, or an Ally.

Morak quickly picked up Enserric and saw that the horned-being was reloading their monstrous weapon and now seemed to be the best time to attack.

Morak made it ten meters before he heard the horned-being speak.

"I am not a threat, continue to walk another step and i will tan your brahmin-pig ass"

At that remark Morak couldn't help but grin as well as be offended at what Morak assumed was a racist comment. Morak found that people who swore the most had the most excellent of tales to tell and often made for good friends, but the way the menacing sound of the horned-being's voice rolled around the back of his neck like a flea bite really set him on edge and terrified him however.

Morak decided that for now the horned-being was not an enemy and that he or she was definitely not a friend of the Drow, so for now Morak would set aside his blade. A moment later though a section of roughly twelve tightly packed Drow and Dvergar combatants rushed up at the Summit of where Morak was located as well as the horned-being.

"Well shit!" uttered Morak.

"Get behind me!" Morak heard the horned-being say. Normally Morak would have ignored someone who said that out of Morak's pride and stubbornness, but at this particular moment if the horned-being had the powers to turn his or her opponents into that fine paste of which he had seen before then Morak was not going to ignore their instructions so he did as the horned-being said and he rushed behind it.

A moment later Morak heard the horned-being say something else. "Cover your ears, this will get fucking loud!"

Morak did as asked.

"Holy Tyr!" Morak shouted as a loud sound nearly deafened him even as he covered his ears... it felt as though the Undermountain itself would shake to its foundations. On the other end he also heard a volley of mottled screams and the sound of tinkling impacts as a cloud of dust and debris emerged from the weapon impact's.

Morak turned to look at the horned-being. there was a constantly flickering flash on the tip of the weapon as it teared away at the Drow's flesh and blood, Morak even saw as a large quantity of light speckled projectiles flew through the air from the weapon. Some of them began to bounce as they impacted on things, others just stopped flying whilst others that impacted flesh caused large burn marks to appear in the enemy. Morak wondered if the light-speckled projectiles cauterized the wounds or not.

Within two seconds a whole twelve men squadron where down to none. Morak saw as they were all covered in tiny holes. Morak likened the view to being akin to a sea of blood and gore as body parts were lopped off just from the obvious volume of the horned-being's weapon. Morak could conquer the whole of the Underdark if he had a companion like this horned-being but he largely doubted he could convince him or her to follow as someone with such a weapon would likely be solely out for themselves.

"By Tyr's hand you utterly crushed those Drow, are you for hire by any chance?"

Morak heard as the horned-being emit a haughty laugh.

"To the first yes, they are well crushed!. To the second No, as you can no doubt see there are still a shit-ton of Drows left that need to be killed"

"Well why are you bitching to me about it then... why don't you kill them?" Morak replied.

Morak saw the oddest thing. The horned-being's weapon disappeared whilst at the same time a new weapon emerged. This new weapon looked as though it consisted of a large tube with several boxes to one side and a handle that was covered in a thick looking guard and what seemed to be some sort of scope which was attached to it.

"Watch this!" Morak heard the horned-being say and Morak decided that he would watch the spectacle.

He heard as a large 'Pfff' sound emerged from the said weapon and saw as a large trail of smoke emerged from the back end of the weapon. A new trail of smoke emerged as a rapidly travelling projectile flew through the air and into a dense concentration of Drow soldiers.

What happened next could compete with most magicians powerful spells as a Large explosion rendered the large population of Drow into mincemeat. Morak had to dodge as an arm came flying out of the sky and nearly hit him on the shoulder.

"Fucking hell's!" shouted Morak, who had never been so amazed at what he had seen.

"I got more 122's for these Drow fuckers and they wont see it coming!" Morak heard the horned-being speak.

Morak saw as the first half of the horned-beings weapon split in half on a lever. The horned-being grabbed a cylindrical chunk of metal and placed it into the cylinder before pulling back the lever as the cylindrical, tubular weapon was forced back to its former form.

Another 'pfff' sound emerged as the weapon fired but this time the projectile split apart mid-flight to form nine miniature projectiles that sped out at speed and began to cover over a large area. When these projectiles landed they exploded and rendered flesh and bone to chunks. The explosions caused great fear in the Drow and Dvergar forces and soon they were put to flight as their ranks ceased to exist, from this the Formian's began to cut down the retreating forces.

At that moment, Morak realised that he could now talk to the horned-being, seeing as their foes were retreating.

"So now that we happen to have a moment, can we speak... can i convince you to join me by any chance"

"Fine... are you or are you not the Hero of the Undrentide?"

Morak grinned before doing a flourish, the type that got the attention from the ladies and the one that made the men jealous of his skills.

"I am he that you seek... may i have your name?"

"Well consider me hired. My name is the Courier or you can just call me Six... tell me to do something like kill someone for you and they will be dead, tell me to suck you off and i will stick a knife in your face, make fun of me and you will get a kick to the dick. My rules are quite easy, don't touch my weapons unless i tell you to and if you touch me inappropriately i will cut off your dick and shove it up your ass... Any questions?"

Morak grinned before giving a reply.

"So then i take it you are a lady?"

"Yes i am, you have something against me for being a woman?"

Morak decided to take off his helmet, to reveal his face as he grinned before adopting a flirty tone...

"Milady, it is not about my acceptance of you being a woman in fact it is much better that you are a woman as it is my responsibility as a Hero to fix things. I might as well fix you of your reluctance for mans affection... and i just happen to be that one man..." Morak left the question open to gauge her reaction.

Morak heard laughing, plenty of laughing and giggling, each one menacing, but the pride of making a lady laugh always brought out that confident streak within him.

"Keep talking brahmin... you might just get an admirer" Morak then saw as the 'courier' began to stroke her weapon affectionately as though to threaten Morak.

Morak had no idea what a 'brahmin' but Morak knew that what she was saying sounded insulting and Morak would not stand for it.

"Listen here, i don't like being mocked. Tone it down or i will kick you out of my party"

"Fine, so long as you pay up and you don't die then whatever you say goes"

Morak sighed. he thought it would be harder to negotiate with this 'Courier'... and that became the new centrepiece of his new question... why was she named after an occupation. "Courier... i take it you relay messages to and fro right?"

"That's the gist of it, sometimes though i deliver lead to people who try to fuck with me and i get better at killing people every time"

Morak decided to say something similar about his job.

"Me, i am the hero of the Undrentide, the village i lived in detested my half-orc ass... but when i saved them they thanked me... though i never did get that bar-maids attention!"

The horned-being or rather the courier spoke up.

"Shit, i thought i was the only one with a sense of humour on this rock"

Morak had to laugh at that.

"Well you are not the only one, i though i was the odd one out... well besides deekin, but he is not really funny. He just mainly looks funny, though i guess i would look funny to you as well with me being half-orc and all"

The Courier surprised Morak by taking off her helmet, and revealing her heavily scarred face.

"Not as much as you might think 'Hero', i look just as bad if not worse-er than you do"

Morak was extremely pleased when he heard a voice from the immediate distance, one that broke him away from the horrible subject matter at hand, the one about each others disfigurements and horrible looks and vice versa.

"Why boss be speaking to scary scarred lady... she be friend of boss"

At that, The Courier secured her helmet over her head to hide her face from view whilst Morak turned around to face Deekin.

"So i take it you strummed up the Formian's and made them fight harder"

Morak heard the pride emerge from Deekin as he spoke up to Morak. "Yes i did Boss... it was...was... what is that feeling you get when you fly..."

Morak decided to save himself from the torture and just spoke up.

"What you mean to say Deekin was that you felt awesome when you were saving our asses... isn't that right?"

"Yes Boss"

At that moment, The Courier decided to speak up. "What, he did fuck all bu..."

The Courier couldn't finish her speech when she felt a tap on her shoulder from Morak, who spoke to her as quietly as he could.

"Don't talk that much to Deekin okay... he can talk for hours and hours and give us all headaches, so just alleviate yourself and let me stop him, okay?"

"He's your problem then... besides that, what the fuck is he?"

Morak was about to explain, but Deekin managed to speak first...

"Deekin be kobold, whys you speak so off... offensively?"

The Courier had barely even cared it seemed, but she decided to offer up a basic explanation.

"Because where i used to live was so horrible, everyone swears up a storm"

This Courier was an interesting character, if Morak would say so himself. He felt himself liking her, despite her horribly scarred face or her seemingly crude language... not that Morak's language was much better himself.

* * *

><p>Please review, oh... and this will be the last update of this story for maybe a month or so, so make sure to tell me what you thought about this chapter.<p> 


End file.
